Blood and Glory
Blood and Glory '(Case #42) is the forty-second case of the game and the first in the Maple Heights district. Case Background The victim was Jerry Bigwall, the owner of The Livingstone Club, and a friend of Mayor Johnson. He was found face down in a cake, with a river of blood flowing down from his mouth. The killer was Mitchell Westville, the Westville heir. To arrest Mitchell, Jones disguised himself as Jerry and approached Mitchell at the Garden Party by surprise. Mitchell said that he killed Jerry because Jerry got him drunk one night, thus making him reveal that his family was broke, while Jerry recorded him saying that. Mitchell did not want his family name to get spoiled as the people in Maple Heights would have regarded him with disdain if they had known the truth, and he said that murder was a lesser crime in this district. Mitchell wanted to administer Jerry the truth serum because he wanted access to Jerry's safe in the Livingstone Club, but failed as Jerry would tell the truth behind the Westvilles anyway. To preserve the Westville name, Mitchell opted to kill Jerry by rigging a cake with razor blades. Jones then revealed his true self to allow the player to make the arrest. In court, Mitchell told Judge Hall that the families of Maple Heights existed for centuries, and had been the most respected people of Grimsborough, but Judge Hall countered that all Mitchell did was add murder to the Westville name. In spite of Mitchell's words, the court deduced that a murder, no matter the details of and the motives behind the occurrence, was a punishable offense even though the slaying was justified which were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence for Mitchell. At the conclusion of this case, the team accepted an invitation to attend the Blue Party's yacht party. Victim *'Jerry Bigwall '(found face down in a cake, a river of blood all around him) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blades Killer *'Mitchell Westville' Suspects Howard.png|Howard Johnson Akiko.png|Akiko Tanaka Mitchell.png|Mitchell Westville Serena.png|Serena Johnson Adam.png|Adam Bentley Killer's Profile *The killer has read The Prince. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer wears a memorial poppy. *The killer wears a bow tie. Crime Scenes 1. Garden Party.png|Garden Party 2. Banquet.png|Banquet 3. Gentlemen's Club.png|Gentlemen's Club 4. Private Lounge.png|Private Lounge 5. Riverbank.png|Riverbank 6. Bridge Entrance.png|Bridge Entrance Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Garden Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cake) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the murder. (Unlocks: Gentlemen's Club) *Examine Cake. (Result and Murder Weapon: Razor Blades) *Examine Razor Blades. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (00:15:00; Attribute: Killer read The Prince) *Investigate Garden Party. (Clue: Torn Brochure) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Cake Brochure) *Question Akiko Tanaka about her cake. (Prerequisite: Cake Brochure Restored) *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Whiskey Glass) *Examine Whiskey Glass. (Result: Lip Prints) *Examine Lip Prints. (Result: Mitchell's Lip Prints) *Question Mitchell Westville about the victim. (Prerequisite: Mitchell's Lip Prints Confirmed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the press. (Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Investigate Banquet. (Clues: Campaign Freebies, Shredded Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Mayor Johnson first) *Examine Campaign Freebies. (Result: Test Tube) *Analyze Test Tube. (12:00:00) *Examine DNA Test. (Result: Akiko's DNA) *Quiz Akiko Tanaka about her being Jerry’s child. (Prerequisite: Akiko's DNA discovered) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Note) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note found) *Investigate Riverbank. Truth Serum, The Prince (Opened Book); Available at start of Chapter 2 *Examine Truth Serum. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (00:15:00; Attribute: Killer uses Sunscreen) *Examine Opened Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Question Adam Bentley about his possible forgery. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Seating Plan. (Result: Garden Party Plan; Available at start of Chapter 3) *Question Mitchell Westville about being present at the party. (Prerequisite: Garden Party Plan unraveled) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clue: Trash Can; Prerequisite: Talk to Mitchell Westville) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Razor Blade Pack) *Examine Razor Blade Pack. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a Bow Tie) *Investigate Private Lounge. (Clues: Mask, Transaction Slip; Available at start of Chapter 3) *Examine Mask. (Result: Victim's Mask) *Quiz Adam Bentley about the victim’s mask. *Examine Transaction Slip. (Result: Bank Account) *Analyze Bank Account (03:00:00). *Talk to Serena Johnson about paying the victim. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Unknown Fabric) *Analyze Unknown Fabric. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killers wears a Memorial Poppy) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See how Serena Johnson is doing. *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Campaign Sponsoring Plan) *Give the campaign plan back to Serena Johnson. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. *Investigate Garden Party. (Clue: Bunch of Flowers) *Examine Bunch of Flowers. (Result: Blue Party Card) *Show the blue card to Howard Johnson. (Rewards: Uncle Sam Hat, Vote Badge) *Check up on Adam Bentley. *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Car Keys) *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Keyring Code) *Analyze Keyring Code. (06:00:00) *Give his car keys back to Adam Bentley. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the few cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. *In the crime scene, "Riverbank", a mini plane can be seen with a banner saying "Jones is gorgeous". *When examining the Seating Plan, you can notice that a "B. Affleck" is seated at one of the tables. This could be a reference to the famous actor Ben Affleck. *After restoring the campaign sponsoring plan, you can spot "Love Your Leaks" and "Jezabela's Dungeon", a reference to Hank and Jezabela's respective companies. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Maple Height Category:Cases